In The End
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Dramione of course. M for language. A relationship broken by the Dark Lord. Who get's hurt. Based loosely of In The End by Linking Park. Please Read and Review. Let me know if this should be more than a one-shot. Depressing...Sorta. Not Spelling and Grammar Checked yet.


**Hey there guys, yes this story is a song-fic. Based on Linking Park's In The End Please leave a review.**

 **Anyways, I own no rights to the song or to Harry Potter.**

"You disappoint me Draco..." Voldemort hissed

"Sorry, My Lord" Draco said. Bowing his head slightly.

Draco was different to His other followers. While the others would cower at the thought of disappointing him, Draco never blinked an eye. He had gone inside the younger Malfoy's head and he had blocked everything off, There was no fear in this one. That's why Voldemort wouldn't kill him. He was too valuable. He was too skilled. But at the same time, He feared Draco Malfoy.

"What's on you're mind?" Voldemort asked him. Draco raised an eyebrow

"Nothing of any concern" Draco sneered in response. Excusing himself and walking out of the room. He made his way to his room. Once his door shut he charmed it so no one could open.

He closed his eyes, Biting back with bated breath the emotion. He had built these walls to thick to let the tears slip through...But sometimes he couldn't help it. After seeing her again. She broke him.

 _"I Love you" He whispered softly into her hair, as she held him close. They sat there on the top of the astronomy tower watching the sun set over the horizon._

 _"I love you too Draco" She muttered back. He leant down and kissed her softly. She broke the kiss to look into his eyes. "Promise me this is forever, This is happily ever after" She said_

 _"I don't want anything else" He promised and he meant it. He always would._

How things had changed. He remembered those days, before the War, when they could be together. When they were happy. He felt a tear drip down his face as he remembered how things changed

 _They were holding each other gently, kissing lovingly. His hands traced her sides as she held him close, threading her fingers through his hair._

 _"Mmm Draco" She moaned softly. He smiled at her as she pulled on his robe. discarding it on the floor._

 _"Why do you wear suits? Its so hard for me to throw off" She laughed softly, grasping his forearms to push him up so she could pull off his clothes, She didn't however miss the wince as she even lightly touched his left forearm. Her heart dropped_

 _"You didn't" She said. She didn't need an answer. She was already tearing up. She pulled off his clothes revealing the ugly black mark burned into his skin._

 _"How could you?" She asked. Her broken voice broke his heart_

 _"Hermione I can explain" He tried but she stood up._

 _"You're one of them Draco" She said_

 _"We can make it work" He promised_

 _"I...I don't think I cam do it...You're the enemy Draco...Even if we did make it work, Everyone I love will be against you" She said_

 _"It doesn't have to be...Its a fucking stupid mark. I hate it as much as you" He said_

 _"I trusted you" She said. Not holding back her years_

 _"I Tried. I really did. But I had no choice" He replied. Getting angry now._

 _"Bullshit" She hissed. She turned and walked out of the tower. He had only seen her in passing from then._

She broke him. He loved her, He still did. Love was the reason he was so powerful. Love was the reason he could put up such strong walls. But seeing her today. She pulled out her wand on him. She had the perfect chance to curse him, to kill him. But she coudln't bring herself to do it. He could see the hurt in her eye and it hurt him.

He had tried. He put off his initiation for well over a year. He had tried to approach Dumbledore to move sides, But the Dark Lord had threatened him with his mothers life. He hoped that he could have reasoned with her. He needed her help to make it work but he knew it wouldn't happen.

He knew that it was pointless. He finally broke down. He cried at his one that got away. He knew that he had tried to make it work. But in the end it doesnt even matter.

He took a deep shaky breath. composing himself. He was going to overthrow the Dark Lord...Before he lost her forever. He just hoped he wasn't too late, but a sinking feeling told him that he was.

 **That's it. Just a one-shot I may delete it. Let me know what you guys think, and thanks for reading. (Also should I make this more than just a one-shot?)**


End file.
